The compound 2-(2-fluoro-4-biphenylyl)propionic acid--known as flurbiprofen--is a well known drug which possesses desirable anti-inflammatory, analgesic and anti-pyretic properties. Flurbiprofen and methods for its preparation are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,755,427 and 3,959,364 both assigned to the Boots Company, Ltd. The former discloses a method for its preparation by reacting an ester of the appropriate substituted 4-biphenylyl acetic acid with diethyl carbonate to give a malonic ester, methylating the sodium derivative of this ester, hydrolyzing the ester, and then decarboxylating the resulting acid. The latter patent discloses a process for the preparation of aryl propionic acids--including flurbiprofen--which comprises reaction of a Grignard compound, obtained from an aryl bromide and magnesium with a lithium, sodium, magnesium or calcium salt of 2-bromopropionic acid, followed by acidification. Japanese Kokai No. SHO 53-116,352 (Oct. 11, 1978) also discloses a method for the preparation of flurbiprofen by decarboxylation and hydrolysis of 2-carboalkoxy-2-(2-fluoro-4-biphenylyl)propionitrile.
Because of the beneficial properties of flurbiprofen, novel methods for its preparation are welcomed by the art. Such is provided by the present invention.